My Aching Back!
by Midoriri
Summary: Claire's back hurts, thanks to a cramping muscle. Doctor told her to stretch it, but it hurts too much for her to do it alone! FarmerGirlxBoy!Jamie


**Wow, here's a shocker. This ISN'T a JillxKai, story! Amazing...**

_"Owww..." _Claire groaned, her hands going to that sore spot on her lower back. _"Ow..."_

That stupid "catch" in her back made it even more difficult than usual to pick her crops. She couldn't bend over properly, only a few inches forward, and then the sharp pain would sear its way all over. Claire had first noticed it that morning, and when she'd gone to see the doctor, he had simply informed her that:

"You were probably sitting in one position for too long. Am I right?" he added with raised eyebrows.

Claire blushed in embarrassment as she remembered the whole day before, spent fishing. "Well..."

"Since you were in one position too long, and since you also probably were leaning more on one side than the other, you've gotten a muscle cramp. It doesn't seem to want to come loose, either," murmured the doctor.

Claire only groaned in slight pain and rubbed the sore spot. "I can't move right," she grumbled.

"That happens. Unfortunately, you can't put heat on it; that won't help at all. All I can say is to remain as active as you can," the doctor sighed.

_"What?" _Claire had cried, her eyes as big as saucers. "But it hurts!" she whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Claire, but you have to keep moving. The muscle needs to be stretched, not left alone," the doctor reprimanded her, like a stern parent.

_And now I'm being tortured..._Claire sighed, straightening up and rubbing her back. She couldn't bend over, she couldn't sit down and get back up, she couldn't even _walk_ right without the muscle hurting her. "What did I do to deserve this?"

**-oOo-**

At that precise moment, someone was walking past the farm, and heard Claire's complaining. And the whining and _Why me's_ that followed.

_What is that stupid...Oh. _The young man slapped his forehead as he immediately grasped what the problem was. "That moron..." he sighed, walking over.

Claire sensed someone behind her before she could hear them. "Who is it?" she asked, not turning around. If she wanted to turn around, she either have to A: turn her upper body and have pain shooting up her back again, or B: shuffle her feet around to turn her whole body 180 degrees. Neither sounded very good at the moment.

In answer, an arm wrapped tightly around Claire's waist, and a hand was pressed to her upper back, just between her shoulders. "H-Hey!" the brown-haired girl squeaked, blushing red. "Who is this?!"

The purple-haired man behind her didn't answer, just tightened his grip on her waist, and...pushed.

_**"AAAAAAAH!" **_Claire screamed bloody murder as she was slowly bent downwards until she was forming a ninety-degree angle, her mouth and eyes wide open, breath coming out in pants. "Ah...haah..." she breathed painfully.

Her "attacker" held her there for a few seconds, then eased up on her upper back to allow her back up. But once she'd straightened up, he'd moved his hand to her shoulder, moved his body to the side, and pushed her down backwards.

This earned a similar reaction. Claire's eyes were wide and shining, her throat starting to hurt from all her screaming. She obviously couldn't be bent backwards at ninety degrees, but she was far back enough to see her attacker/reluctant-helper's face. "J-Jamie..." she whimpered.

No answer. He just pushed her forward again, and back down. This went on for a few more times, until she was finally (mercifully) released.

Claire slumped slightly, falling to her knees, panting in pain. The tears that had collected in her eyes threatened to leak out any second now, and all she could think of besides the excruciating pain was...

_He's trying to kill me!  
_"Move around, or I'll come back and do it again," she heard him threaten as he walked off.

Claire bit her lower lip in pain. _He's so __mean! __But..._ she suddenly lifted her head up and moved upwards, slightly, experimentally. _Hey..._ The pain hadn't gone completely, but...it had decreased.

_It feels...better? A little bit, but better..._ Claire rose to her feet and placed her hands on her back, moving backwards slightly. Huh. That had actually _helped_ the pain?

Claire laughed, despite herself. _Well, how do you like that? _She smiled happily. _Jamie did something nice!_

And now that she thought about it...maybe it wouldn't hurt to _not_ move for a _little _bit. Just to have him help again.

**Okay, good? Bad? So-so? Should be burned in the fireplace and the ashes scattered over the oceans? Let me know what you think!**

**And before anyone asks, this is based on a true story.**


End file.
